FFWF Fanfiction Wrestling Federation
by ZombieKiller4Life
Summary: A wrestling company like no other. I suck at summarys so yeah. My first story. Send in your OC's
1. Chapter 1

FWF Roster

Brian Van Vorst

Sam Dunehuw

Tristan Hanna

Deadpool

Bat man

Sonic

Tyler Lockwood

Shawn Hoffman

Tanner Graham

Eren Jaeger

Levi Ackerman

Kirito

Bowser

Josh Syrduck

Matthew Lindsey

Knockouts

Sadie Vance

Cara Hendricks

Daicee Guevara

Katie Shaver

Faith Greer

Skylar Starr

Wonder Woman

Mystique

Bekah Norris

Mikasa Ackerman

And more on the way! Please send more on the way please. And here are the championships

FWF Championship

FWF Intercontinental Championship

FWF Tag Team Belts

FWF Knockouts Championship

FWF Knockouts Tag Team Belts


	2. Chapter 2

(Hero by skillet)

"Welcome to the first episode of Fanfiction Wrestling Federation! I am Kelsey Brahm and this is Chris Crowell! Welcome to the first episode of Monday Night Hellfire and we have a special announcement by our general manager, ZombieKiller4Life!" Kelsey said.

(You're gonna go far kid by the offspring)

The crowd began to cheer as the general manager and owner of FFWF walked down the ramp. When he entered the ring, he asked for a microphone. He then puts it to his lips.

"WHAT IS UP FFWF UNIVERSE!" He yells.

The crowd began to cheer even more than usual getting hyped up.

"I see that you guys are excited for the first episode of Monday Night Hellfire and the first episode of FFWF!" He said.

"YES!" The crowd yelled back.

"Good. Now for our first episode, we want to make it exciting. That is why before our first pay-per-view, we will have a 16 man tournament to determine the two superstars who will face off for the FFWF Championship!" ZombieKiller said.

(Aces and Eights theme)

Tyler Lockwood, Shawn Hoffman, Tanner Graham, Jake Reiter, Bekah Norris and Micheal Banks came out of the back and they looked like the heel group they were based off of. Wearing the trademark leather jackets, they started to get into the ring. Tyler demanded a microphone and ripped it right out of the guy who brought it to him.

"I swear ZombieKiller, I better be in this tournament or else you will get hurt" he said.

"Tyler, I am your boss and if you even try to lay a finger on me, then you will all be fired" our proud General Manager said.

Michael Banks then stepped up to the general manager and started to trash talk.

"Don't you dare talk to Tyler like that! He is the one who will put this company on the map and no one can say other wise!" He said.

(Lost in the echo linkin park)

LINK came out from the back and he had a microphone.

"Really? Tyler, putting this company on the map? Please, I could see him winning one championship, but the only one he is getting is the Knockouts Championship!" Link said with a good laugh.

Aces and Eights 2.0 got pissed but Tyler stopped them.

"Guys, let's have our newest member destroy him. Michael, your up" Tyler said.

"Good because it's Link vs Michael Banks next!" ZombieKiller said.

(commercial for axe deodorant)

The referee rang the bell and the match was under way. The rest of Aces and Eights 2.0 was out at ringside ready for the rookie to win his first match. Link was first on offense, starting to kick Micheal's legs. Michael had enough of that, so he knocked Link down with a clothesline. Michael them bounced off the ropes, but Link dodged a clothesline and hit Micheal in the back of the head with a Superkick.

"Dang, Link showing his speed and agility dodging that clothesline, then quickly following it up with a Superkick to the back of Banks head!" Chris Crowell said.

The crowd began to cheer and Link started getting hyped up more. Banks got up and ran at Link and when Link ducked, Michael came back and hit him in the back of the head with a hard hitting lariat in the back of the head!

"What a devastating lariat!" Kelsey said.

"Are you trying to get a law suit for the first episode copying Cole in the WWE games?" Chris asked.

"Cole says that?" Kelsey asked him.

"Duh, am I the only one who plays the games?" Chris muttered to himself.

We get back to the action as Banks has Link in a side headlock. The crowd began to chant Link's name, attempting to get him back into this match, but the rest of Aces and Eights 2.0 yelled at them to shut up. The crowd booed at them and Banks stopped his offense to scowl the crowd. Aces and Eights 2.0 turned back and yelled at him to get back on Link, but when Banks turned around, he got hit with a drop kick!

"And that was a rookie mistake by Banks, trying to save his team's "honor"!" Kelsey said.

"Another rookie mistake for Banks was joining Aces and Eights 2.0!" Chris said.

Link then picked up Michael and hit a DDT, Banks head bouncing off the mat! Link goes for the cover, 1.. kick out!

"A great DDT by Link, but it only goes for a 1 count" Kelsey said.

Link then bounced off the ropes, but Aces and Eights 2.0 tripped him and made him face plant on the mat while the referee was getting distracted by Shawn and Tanner.

"A dirty move by Aces and Eights 2.0!" Chris said.

Banks then picked up Link and whipped him back to the ropes. Banks went for the Final Cut (Bull Hammer Elbow), but Link ducked the elbow and jumped on the middle rope. When Micheal came back, Link leaped onto him and hit a tornado DDT!

"An extraordinary move Link! Oh cover!" Kelsey said.

1..2.. Kick out!

Link slammed his fist against the mat, getting frustrated with the young rookie. He set him up for the Skyward Sword (Brain Buster), but Banks countered it and when Link turned around, he was hit with the Final Cut! Instead of covering Link, he set him up with the ETL (Double Underhook Brain Buster) and hit the move.

Cover 1..2..3

"Damn it!" Chris yelled.

Banks then threw Link out of the ring as he went after him and began to throw him into the barricade. The rest of Aces and Eights 2.0 began to cheer him on as the crowd booed. Banks then stopped his attack for a second and told the FFWF Universe

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The crowd booed even more at him as he began to beat on Link even more. He grabbed a chair from ringside and began to slam Link's shoulder with it. Link was cringing in pain as the chair repeatedly went into his shoulder. Aces and Eights 2.0 then came over to him and began to stomp on Link even more. They finally stopped as Tyler turned to them.

"I think he got the message. Micheal, FINISH HIM!" Tyler said off audio.

Micheal picked up Link and took the cover off the announce table.

"No please! Link doesn't deserve this!" Kelsey said.

Banks threw Link onto the announce table and then got on it. He picked up Link and hit the ETL THROUGH THE TABLE!

"No! Link isn't moving at all!" Chris said.

The medical staff came out with a stretcher and loaded Link onto it. Aces and Eights 2.0 were celebrating their dominate performance as they went to the back.

"Those son's of bitches just put Link out of action! We don't even know if he will ever come back!" Kelsey said.

"We will get more info on Link after the break as Hellfire rolls on" Chris said.

(Commercial)

In the back, Brian Van Vorst was getting ready for his match that is next, but as he was warming up, Scorpion, his opponent, came into the room and attacked him and threw him into the wall.

"If you come out for our match, I will end your career!" he yelled.

"Brian was just attacked by Scorpion! Why is the first episode having so many attacks?!" Kelsey yelled.;

_GET OVER HERE!_

_(Scorpion's custom theme that I found on youtube, can't remember who made it sorry!)_

Scorpion came out to a sea of boos and he got into the ring and grabbed microphone.

"We all know that Brian isn't coming out, so just give me the win alre-" Scorpion was about to say, but he heard someone's music.

(Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace)

The crowd began to cheer as Brian walked down the ramp and he began to hi-five his fans.

"This match is apart of the FFWF Championship Tournament! Already in the ring, from the Nether realm, weighing in at 223 lbs. Scorpion! And making his way to the ring, from Prescott, Arizona, Brian Van Vorst!" Taylor announced.

When Brian got into the ring, he went right after Scorpion, just repeatedly punching the Hell spawn in the face. The referee was able to finally separate them and then rang the bell. Scorpion tried to end this very quickly, about to hit the spear onto Brian when the referee moved. When the ref moved, he went off, but Brian jumped over him and Scorpion went shoulder first into the turnbuckle.

"Scorpion trying to end this quickly, but his risk didn't work as he went shoulder first into the corner!" Chris said.

Brian then got in position to run at Scorpion. When Scorpion got up, Brian ran and hit him with a Superkick right to the jaw!

"A jaw shattering Superkick!" Kelsey said.

Brian then went for a cover, 1..2.. kick out.

Scorpion got up and began to brawl with Brian, then began to get the upper hand, knocking Brian down with a sharp right hand to the throat! He then picked Brian off of the ground and whipped him to the ropes. When he came back, Scorpion hit him with a destructive clothesline!

"Such a destructive clothesline! Oh, Scorpion is going for the cover!" Chris said.

Cover, 1..2.. kick out!

"Brian still showing a bit of life in this match! But he better kick into high gear, because Scorpion is wanting to finish it right here!" Kelsey said.

Scorpion then picked Brian up and grabbed him by his throat. He planted Brian down with authority with a wicked Choke slam!

"Your not going to kick out this time!" Scorpion yelled off audio as he went for the cover.

1..2... kick out at 2.99999999!

"How did Brian kick out of that!?" Chris asked.

"I don't know Chris! All I know is that Brian is showing some serious gladiator genes right now! Oh wait! Scorpion is setting up for a Spear!" Kelsey said.

Indeed Scorpion was. He went into the corner and began to chant to himself spear. When Brian got up all you could here from Scorpion was...

"GET OVER HERE!" he yelled as he ran towards Brian to land the finishing blow.

Brian saw what looked like a mach truck coming at him, so at the last second, he dodged it by jumping over Scorpion. When Scorpion turned around, Brian was there, and Brian hit him with a Superman Punch!

"Superman Punch reversal from the Spear!" Chris said.

Brian then bounced off the ropes and the Animal I have Become (Curbstomp)!

Cover, 1..2..3

"The winner of this match, Brian Van Vorst!" Taylor said.

Brian was on the ground, celebrating. He then got up and began to celebrate with the fans as he jumped into the crowd, like a famous football team every time they scored as they won. Scorpion began to slam his fist on the ground as he got up and tried to blindside Brian, but he saw it coming as he ducked and hit Scorpion with the Animal Instincts (RKO)!

"Brian seeing the attack ahead hits Scorpion with the Animal Instincts!" Kelsey said.

Brian then walked his way back to the locker room as Scorpion begins to glare at Brian as he walks to the back.

"Now, we send you to the back as our young reporter, Devyn Nance, as she stands by to interview someone!" Chris said.

The cameras turn to the back as the young interviewer, Devyn Nance, as she stands by.

"Thanks you guys! Devyn Nance here with our lovable boy, Brian Van Vorst!" Devyn said.

The crowd cheers as Brian is shown on the titantron.

"Now Brian, you are the first superstar to move on in the tournament to fight for the FFWF Championship. What are your thoughts on that?" Devyn asked.

"Well Devyn, moving on in the tournament, it's a huge statement. I would say surviving the first round is a better one. Scorpion was pissed that I came from the back after he attacked me while I was warming up. I had to show that I'm a fighting man, I don't back down from one either. And another thing. Aces and Eights 2.0, what you all did to my friend Link was despicable and you will all pay for that. That's all I have to say" Brian said as he walked away.

"I will now send it back to Kelsey and Chris" Devyn said with a wave goodbye.

"Thank you Devyn! Now we have knockouts action between Skylar Starr and Wonder Woman, the woman who turned her back on the fans and attacked her best friend Huntress after Huntress beat her in a different program, a rookie kind of show to FFWF. And that match begins now!" Kelsey said.

(Sick of it by Skillet)

The music blasted around the Tim's Toyota Center as the crowd gave a huge pop to the knockout walking out of the back. She had the attire of Paige, a shade of purple on her clothes.

"This knockouts bout is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Prescott Arizona, Skylar Starr!" Taylor said.

Skylar gave fans high fives as she made her way to the ring. When she got to the ring, she got on the apron and screamed out in the air, like a certain WWE diva does before her matches. She got in the ring and awaited her opponent.

(Angel on my shoulder, Velvet Sky theme in TNA)

The crowd booed as Wonder Woman walked out in her regime costume from Injustice Gods Among Us.

"And her opponent, from Theniscara, she is the Amazon, Wonder Woman!" Taylor said.

She walked to the ring and glared down Skylar as Skylar got in a fighting position. Wonder Woman then ran inside the ring and tried to surprise Skylar, but Skylar was ahead of her, jumping on her before Wonder Woman could jump on her. The referee was finally able to separate the two as he told the ring man to ring the bell. He rang the bell and the match was officially under way. Skylar picked WW up and began to the punch her repeatedly and then whipped her to the ropes. But when WW came back, she shoulder blocked Skylar and then ran towards the ropes. She tried to shoulder block Skylar again, but she jumped over WW and landed behind her. When Wonder Woman turned around, she got a Super Kick right to the jaw!

"Skylar using the signature of her best friend Brian to bring down WW!" Chris said.

Skylar then got on the top rope to try and finish Wonder Woman off with the Skysault (Spilt-legged corkscrew moonsault). She jumped down and performed the move, but Wonder Woman moved out of the way! She then set Skylar up for the Lasso of Truth (Terminus from Damien Sandow), until this music blasted through the speakers.

(Paige's theme)

HUNTRESS came out of the back to a loud pop from the crowd!

"Oh my god! It's Huntress! I thought Wonder Woman knocked her out of action!" Kelsey said.

Huntress walked down the ramp and Wonder Woman let go of Skylar to face her.

"What the hell are you doing here?! You should be in the hospital right now!" Wonder Woman began to throw a fit off audio.

What Wonder Woman didn't know was that Skylar was stalking her and when she turned around, Skylar planted her with a tilt-a-whirl slam! She walked to the corner and jumped and hit the Skysault!

Cover, 1..2..3

"The winner of this match, Skylar Starr!" Taylor announced.

Skylar began to celebrate in the ring as Huntress entered the ring. Skylar got nervous at first, but when Huntress held out her hand, Skylar relaxed and shook Huntress's hand. They hugged goodbye and Skylar left the ring as Huntress then turned her attention to Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman looked at Huntress and saw the hate burning in her eyes. Wonder Woman begged for mercy to Huntress, but she didn't listen and she picked Wonder Woman up. She whipped her to the ropes and when she bounced back, Huntress hit her with the Crossbolt (Spear)!

"I think Hundreds got her ounce of revenge against WW!" Chris said.

(Stars in the sky, I think that's the name of Paige's theme)

The crowd cheered as Huntress left to the back.

"Well, now it is time for the main event! Sam Dunehuw will team up with the debuting tag team, Jack Kahn and Nicholas King to take on the team of Tyler, Shawn Hoffman, and Tanner Graham! What an amazing match!" Kelsey said.

(I'm the man, Anthrax)

"This 6 man tag match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Prescott Arizona, Sam Dunehuw!" Taylor said.

"Sam is a very good fighter and isn't afraid to get scrappy. How will he fair tonight with Jack and Nicholas against three Aces and Eights 2.0 members? Find out after the break!" Chris said.

(Commercial advertising soap)

Sam was in the ring as his song silenced to have his partners arrive.

(Evan Bourne's WWE theme)

The crowd cheered as Jack Khan and Nicholas King came out from the back.

"And his tag team partners, at a combined weight of 457 lbs. Jack Khan and Nicholas King!" Taylor said.

"This is the first match this tag duo are going to be in! They seem talented enough to bring down The Aces and Eights 2.0!" Kelsey said.

They entered the ring and they shook hands with Sam. They then awaited there opponents.

(Aces and Eights theme)

Aces and Eights 2.0 came out from the audience as the crowd threw trash on them. They looked pissed off at the crowd as they climbed over the barricade. Tyler, Shawn, and Tanner stepped into the ring and were ready for a fight. The referee rang the bell and the match was under way.

Jack Khan would start off the match against Shawn as they got in a collar-elbow tie up. Shawn got the momentum and went behind him and pushed towards the ropes. When Jack bounced back, Shawn tried to hit him with a clothesline, but Jack ducked under the clothesline and leaped to the middle rope. When Shawn turned around, Jack jumped on the top rope and turned in mid air to hit him with a cross body!

Cover 1.. kick out!

"An impressive start for Jack!" Chris said.

Shawn then knocked down Jack with a lariat to the leg. Jack winced in pain as Shawn tagged in Tyler. Tyler put Jack into a headlock and held him down to the mat. Jack tried to escape his grasp, but Tyler held his ground, keeping him down. The crowd cheered Jack on to escape, but the rest of Aces and Eights 2.0 told them to shut up. Jack got up and began to punch Tyler in the gut to escape and was finally able to, going over and tagging Sam into the match.

The crowd gave Sam a huge pop as he entered the ring and gave Tyler a clothesline and knocked him down. He lifted him and hit another clothesline!

"Clothesline after clothesline! Sam is on a roll!" Kelsey said.

Sam picked Tyler up and hit a big boot right to the face! Tyler then tried to get to his corner, but Sam stayed on him with big splash after rebounding from the ropes. Sam tagged in Nicholas and he went straight after Tyler. He jumped off the top turnbuckle and hit a Savate Kick to the forehead of Tyler, knocking him down again. Nicholas dragged Tyler to his corner and tagged in Jack. Nicholas lifted Tyler up onto his shoulders and Jack jumped off the turnbuckle and they both slammed him down with authority!

Jack goes for the cover, 1..2.. kick out!

Jack got up and so did Tyler and Tyler hit Jack with a devastating clothesline!

"Damn it! I thought they had him!" Chris said.

Tyler tagged in Tanner and he went after Jack. He hit Jake with a kick to the gut, then hitting him with a DDT. Jack tried to crawl his way to his partners as Sam reached for a tag, but Tanner stood in front of Jack and began to make fun of him. The crowd booed at him for bad sportsmanship but he didn't care as he picked up Jack, but Jack hit him with a surprise enzuigiri!

"Tanner just got his head rocked! This is the opening Jack needs tag in one of his partners!" Kelsey said.

Jack crawled over and jumped to tag in Sam! Tanner got up, but was met by a clothesline! Sam then bounced off the ropes and hit a shoulder block on Tanner! Tanner got back up but was whipped towards the turnbuckle. Sam began to unload punch after punch onto Tanner in the corner. Sam then picked him up on his shoulders and ran to the other side of the ring to the other turnbuckle and hit him with a turnbuckle powerbomb!

Cover, 1..2.. Tyler and Shawn broke it up!

Shawn and Tyler began to beat down Sam, but didn't know Jack and Nicholas coming at them. They hit a double super kick onto both men's chins, knocking them out of the ring. They then looked at each other and nodded as they ran towards the ropes and hit an outside dive onto all the members of Aces and Eights 2.0! Nicholas quickly got back onto his partners side of the ring as Sam tagged him in! Nicholas got ready to hit his finisher, the Omega Extreme (Trouble in Paradise followed up with a Swanton Bomb)! Tanner got up and Nicholas hit the kick and then climbed up on the top turnbuckle and hit the Swanton Bomb to finish the Omega Extreme!

Cover, 1..2..3!

"The winners of this match by way of pinfall, Sam Dunehuw, Jack Kahn and Nicholas King!" Taylor announced.

"Thank you for joining in on the first episode of Monday Night Hellfire on FFWF! Until Friday, see you next time!" Chris said as the screen turned black.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday Night Flood

(Riot by three days grace)

The music blasted throughout the whole arena of the Mile High Middle School (where I go) where they took out the stage and added more seats and put a ring in the middle.

"Welcome to Friday Night Flood! As usual, I am Kelsey Burnham and this is Chris Crowell and tonight is the first episode of Friday Night Flood!" Kelsey said.

"And Kelsey, I just got more in from the Link injury that occurred this past Monday on Hellfire. He has a crushed larynx and a dislocated shoulder and I don't even know if he can ever wrestle again!" Chris said.

"The best goes out to him and hopefully his return. But now we are about to have, not one, but two FFWF Championship tournament matches tonight! Sam will face off against Bowser and Matthew Lindsey will face off against Tanner Graham as a double main event! Yes you heard me a double main event!" Kelsey said.

(Deadpool's theme from Marvel vs Capcom 3)

The crowd gave the anti-hero a loud pop as he came from the back.

"Welcome the anti-hero for hire, Deadpool to the ring!" Taylor said.

Deadpool grabbed a microphone and raised it to his lips to say something.

"CHIMICHANGAS!" Deadpool yelled in the microphone.

The crowd cheered even louder as the merc with a mouth laughed.

"Yeah it's good to see you guys again! Now I know I haven't been in action for a while, but I think I'm ready for a fight! So I'm issuing an open challenge! Wait if I do that then a big strong guy will come out and try to almost kill me! Ah the hell with it! I mean I know the fans want me to fight and I bet the fans at home want to see it too! Hi fans!" Deadpool said waving to the camera.

The fans at home waved back through their TV's and Deadpool just chuckled.

"I see you guys! Anyway let's get the fight going!" Deadpool said.

(Ace's and Eights theme)

The crowd then let out loud boo's as the heel faction came out through the crowd. Aces and Eights 2.0 walked into the ring and began to surround Deadpool. Tyler then grabbed a microphone and walked right up to Merc with a Mouth.

"What the hell do you think your doing in my ring? I would suggest that you get out of this very ring and then leave the arena or else there is going to be a big problem!" Tyler yelled in the face of Deadpool.

Deadpool then lifted his microphone to his lips (or you could say to his mask).

"You think I'm going to get out of this ring? Really? Really? Really?" he said.

Tyler then grew angry and grabbed Deadpool by his collar and lifted him up.

"No, I expect you to get out of my ring. Now you can either get out the easy way or the hard way, which would be in a stretcher!" Tyler said.

"Really? You think I'm scared of you? I'm the Merc with a Mouth dammit! I ain't afraid of nothing!" Deadpool said.

Micheal Banks then grabbed a mic and began to talk.

"You think you can talk to Tyler like that? He is the leader and he can make us attack you and leave you close to death in the middle of this very ring!" Micheal yelled.

Deadpool then turned and looked at Micheal.

"I'm sorry Junior, this is where the big boys talk. Why don't you go back to your play house and play with your dolls?" Deadpool said.

Micheal then began to get really pissed at Deadpool as he walked up to him, but Tyler stopped him.

"Look Banks, if someones going to get him, it will be me" Tyler said.

(You're gonna go far kid by the Offspring)

The GM then walked out from the back.

"Tyler, you will not lay a hand on the man, or you and your little group will all be fired!" ZombieKiller4Life said.

Tyler then let go of Deadpool and when he did, Deadpool dusted himself off.

"But if you want revenge, then tonight's match before the main event, will be three members of Aces and Eights 2.0 vs Deadpool and two partners of his choosing!" ZombieKiller said.

The crowd cheered at the news as Tyler then began to rant in the ring.

"NO! I want Deadpool in a One-on-One match!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Then how about this Tyler? At High Velocity, the pay-per-view, you will face Deadpool in a fair match. Oh and while we are still on that subject, Aces and Eights 2.0 will be banned from ringside!" the GM said.

Now all of Aces and Eights 2.0 were pissed as they tried to argue. When Tyler turned around to face Deadpool, Deadpool hit the Deadshot (Jumping Complete Shot)! Aces and Eights 2.0 tried to get their hands on Deadpool, but he rolled out of the ring and began to point and laugh at Tyler. The crowd joined in as Tyler looked at Deadpool angrily while holding his jaw.

(Commercial)

(Bray Wyatt's theme)

A man in darkness and a fedora came into view with a lantern.

"Denver, Colorado. I'M HERE!" he yelled as he blew out the lantern.

Then, smoke surrounded the stage as Sage walked down the ramp with a lantern. There were occasional fans who would hold up their cell phones to Sage, hence the name "Fireflies". He then blew out the lantern, turning the lights back on. He took off his fedora and Hawaiian shirt and got into the ring.

(Monster by Skillet)

"And his opponent, weighing in at 225 lbs. Tristan Hanna!" Taylor said.

"Tristan Hanna is a very tough competitor in the ring and his signature Hanna Lock (Kimura Lock) is a very deadly submission move!" Chris said.

Tristan got into the ring and looked at Sage with anger.

"Here is what happened back stage after Hellfire went off the air on Monday night!" Kelsey said as the Hellfire rewind played.

The rewind showed Tristan walking down a hallway, before getting ran into by Sage. He tried pushing Sage out of the way, but Sage hit him with a clothesline. Helpless, Tristan was layed out on the ground. Sage picked him up and threw him into a fence and then hit The Hearing Aid (Sister Abigail) on the fence, causing Tristan's body to go limp. Sage then walked away.

The show goes back to the ring as the bell rang, signalling the match to begin. Tristan ran at Sage with full force, hitting a clothesline. Sage tried to get up again, but Tristan was on him, giving him punches and headbutts. Sage finally pushed Tristan off of him and ran at him. Being towards the corner, Tristan dropped Sage with a drop-toe hold, making Sage's head bounce off the turnbuckle!

"This match is getting dominated already by Tristan!" Chris said.

Once Sage got back up. Tristan ran at him again, but this time, Sage turned around and almost out of instinct, hit a devastating right hand to the throat of Tristan! Sage then ran towards the ropes and hit a Back Senton!

"Sage finally gets back into this match! Can Tristan come back? Flood will continue after this commercial break!" Kelsey said.

(Commercials)

Flood comes back as Sage has Tristan in a headlock, wearing him down from his fast paced action.

"Sage is a type of wrestler who likes to take his time and torture his opponents, rather than just finishing them off!" Chris said.

The crowd was trying to get Tristan back into the match and when Tristan got up, they cheered even louder. Tristan then hit Sage in the gut a couple times, before running to the ropes. When Tristan came back, Sage just launched his body at Tristan, but Tristan ducked. Sage rolled out of the ring trying to regain his breath. Tristan ran to the ropes and when he rebounded, he jumped over the top rope and onto Sage outside of the ring! Tristan rolled him back into the ring and went for a cover.

1..2.. Kick out!

"A near fall for Tristan!" Kelsey said.

Tristan grabbed Sage's arm and began to weaken it so he could go for the Hanna Lock. He hit a Double-Knee Arm-breaker and Sage winced in pain. Tristan then began to pick up Sage as he hit a bridging German Suplex!

1..2.. kick out!

"Sage just won't quit!" Chris said.

Sage then got up and grabbed Tristan's head for a Hearing Aid! But Tristan got out of it as he pulled Sage's left arm and began to wear it down with a couple of kicks. When Sage finally pushed Tristan away, he ran at him only to get an enzuigiri to his arm!

"Tristan is just wearing down Sage's left arm!" Kelsey exclaimed.

Tristan then set Sage up for the Hanna Lock. He grabbed Sage's arm-but Sage countered! He grabbed Tristan's head and hit a Hearing Aid on him!

Cover, 1..2.. Kick out at 2.999999!

"How did Tristan Kick out of that?" Chris asked.

"I don't know! Even Sage has a look of disbelieve on his face!" Kelsey exclaimed back.

Sage then picked up Tristan and went for another Hearing Aid, but Tristan countered it and locked in the Hanna Lock! Sage is crying out in pain as he has no other choice but to tap out!

"The winner of this match by submission, Tristan Hanna!" Taylor announced.

The crowd was cheering like crazy as Tristan celebrated. He then went to the back as Sage stared at him with anger.

"Up next we have Knockout tag team action! We have Sadie Vance and Cara Hendricks teaming up to face Taylar Johnston and Nani Pinker!" Chris said.

(Light it up, Aj Lee's theme song)

"This Knockouts match is set for one fall and it is to determine the Knockout Tag Team Champions! Introducing first, Sadie Vance and Cara Hendricks!" Taylor said.

Both young girls ran down to the ring and slid in and began to signal that they were going to win the belts.

(Bella Twins theme song)

"And their opponents, Taylar Johnston and Nani Pinker!" Taylor announced.

The crowd booed the two girls as they began blowing kisses to them. They got in the ring and glared at Cara and Sadie.

"Looks like these girls have some bad chemistry!" Kelsey said.

The bell rang as both Sadie and Nani hopped out of the ring. Cara starting things with Taylar, she goes behind her and hits a dropkick to Taylar's back. Taylar looked really pissed, but then she got a dropkick right to her jaw!

"Cara starting this match off strong!" Chris said.

Cara picked Taylar up and dragged her over to Sadie and tagged her in. Cara held Taylar's arm as Sadie got up to the top rope. Sadie jumped off and hit Taylar's arm with a flying elbow!

"Sadie showing her high-flying style!" Kelsey said.

Sadie began to kick at Taylar's body while Taylar was backed up in the corner. The ref began to count to 5, so Sadie stopped kicking her at the count of 4. Sadie then tried to hit a neckbreaker on Taylar, but Taylar countered and hit a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker! She then went for the cover.

1.. kickout

Taylar tagged in Nani and Nani began to stomp on Sadie abdomen. Nani then picked Sadie up and hit a knee to her face. Nani began to gloat around the ring and then picked up Sadie again, but Sadie countered with a quick kick to a head! Nani backed up into the corner as Sadie jumped on her and began to give her a 10-punch salute. She then grabbed Nani's head and gave her a neckbreaker!

Cover, 1..2.. kickout!

Both girls desperately needed a tag to their partners. Sadie began dragging herself with her elbows as Nani began to inch even closer to Taylar. Both girls then jumped and tagged in their partners. Cara went to work on Taylar, first hitting her with a clothesline and then a bulldog. She whipped Taylar towards the turnbuckle, but Taylar countered and then whipped Cara into the turnbuckle. Cara ran up the turnbuckle and did a backflip over Taylar. She then ran towards the ropes and when she bounced off, Taylar went for a clothesline, but Cara ducked. Cara then ran off the other ropes and hit Taylar with a jumping clothesline! Cara then kipped up and began to get riled up like a certain superstar that tends to say YES! a lot. As Taylar got up on her knees, Cara began kicking her chest, making the fans chant YES! each time she kicked Taylar.

"Cara channeling her inner Daniel Bryan!" Chris said.

Cara then took a big step back and went for a big kick to the head, but Taylar ducked and rolled her up with a cover

1..2.. KICK OUT!

"Cara's not going to be giving up anytime soon!" Kelsey exclaimed.

Taylar then set Cara up for the Beautiful Elbow (Bullhammer Elbow). When Cara got up, Taylar took a running head start, but then was met by a knee to the face, courtesy of Cara!

"Cara with that running knee!" Chris yelled.

Cover 1..2..3!

"The winners of his match and your first Knockouts tag team championships, Cara Hendricks and Sadie Vance!" Taylor announced as the crowd went crazy, cheering for the new tag champs.

Cara picked Sadie up and hugged her as the referee grabbed the two title belts for them. He raised the two girls hands as they began to celebrate.

"Congrats to Sadie and Cara for being the first Knockouts tag team champions! We now send it back to our backstage interviewer, Devyn Nance!" Kelsey said.

"Hey guys! I'm here with one of the men in the double main event tonight, Matt Lindsey!" she exclaimed.

Matt walked up to Devyn with a determined look on his face.

"Matt, you have to take on one of the Aces and Eights 2.0 members, Tanner Graham. How do you think you will fair in your match tonight knowing that the rest of Tanner's team will be out there trying to mess you up?" Devyn asked him.

"Well, I know that the Aces and Eights 2.0 are pissed off at me because they asked me to join them, but I declined. They will try anything to make me lose tonight, but I am stronger than they are and I will move on in the FFWF Championship tournament!" Matt said.

"Alright. I wish you good luck. Sending it back to you guys!" Devyn said waving goodbye.

"Thanks Devyn! Alright the first main event is up next! Sam will face off against the devastating monster from the Koopa Island Bowser himself in an Extreme rules match!" Chris said.

"And that match will take place after the break" Kelsey said.

(commercial)

**Guys I'm so sorry that this took forever! I was trying to right a lot but I decided to change this episode to a two part episode!**

**Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the second part of Friday Night Flood!**

(I'm the Man by Anthrax)

"This match is apart of our double main event and its set for one fall! Introducing first, from Prescott Arizona weighing in at 229 lbs. Sam Dunehew!" Taylor announced as the crowd cheered.

Sam ran down to the ring while high-fiving fans in the crowd. He rolled in the ring and posed by throwing his arms up like an X.

"Sam alongside Jack Khan and Nicholas King defeated Tyler Lockwood, Shawn Hoffman, and Tanner Graham on Monday Night Hellfire this past Monday. Tonight though, he faces the nightmare from the Koopa Islands, Bowser" Chris said.

(Veil of Fire or Kane's theme song)

"And his opponent, from the Koopa Islands, weighing in at 301 lbs. Bowser!" Taylor announced as the crowd booed.

Bowser walked down to the ring with a pissed off expression on his face. He got in the ring and raised his hands. When he threw them down, pyro came out from the corners of the ring. The referee called for the bell to be rang and the match began. Sam ran with a full head of steam towards Bowser, but Bowser knocked Sam down with a big right hand!

"Sam trying to rush at Bowser but was brought down by that big right hand!" Kelsey exclaimed.

Bowser set Sam up for the Chokeslam to end it early, but as Bowser put his hand around the throat of Sam, Sam countered with a kick to Bowser's knee. As Bowser was on his knees, Sam grabbed his head and slammed it on the mat with a DDT! Sam began to furiously punch Bowser in the face and then ran back and then jumped. Sam's knee collided with the side of Bowser's head, causing Bowser hold his head in pain.

"A great offensive maneuver by Sam! Can he keep this momentum up as Flood rolls on" Chris said sending us to commercial.

(commercial)

We come back to Flood to see that Bowser had Sam in the corner and throwing punches at Sam. Bowser then whipped Sam into the corner of another turnbuckle and ran towards him. Before Bowser could hit Sam, Sam put his knees up and hit Bowser. Sam got up to the second turnbuckle and hit a Battering Ram!

Cover, 1..2 kick out!

Sam awaited Bowser to get back up to his feet and when he did, Sam ran and bounced off the ropes. When Sam came back towards Bowser, Bowser hit Sam with a gigantic Big Boot!

Cover, 1..2 kick out!

Bowser banged his fist against the mat as he began to stomp repeatedly on Sam. Bowser then grabbed Sam's head and put it in a headlock. Sam was trying to get out of the predicament that he got himself into, but Bowser wasn't budging. Sam finally got back up on his feet and with all the strength he could muster, lifted Bowser up on his shoulders! He then slammed Bowser down with a Samoan Drop!

Cover, 1..2.. kick out!

Sam then was starting to get frustrated. He went into a corner and set Bowser up for the Meathook Clothesline. As Sam set it up, the crowd began to chant "FEED ME MORE! FEED ME MORE! FEED ME MORE!" causing Sam to smile. But as Sam ran towards Bowser, Bowser hit him with a clothesline!

Cover, 1..2.. kick out!

Bowser then began to argue with the ref telling the ref that the count was 3. As he turned around, Sam hit the Meathook clothesline! He then yelled, "FINISH IT!" in the air. He lifted Bowser up on his shoulders and hit the Dunehew Drop (ShellShock)!

Cover, 1..2..3!

"The winner of this match, Sam Dunehew!" Taylor announced.

"What a back and forth match between Bowser and Sam! But at the end, Sam was able to finish it with a Dunehew Drop" Kelsey said.

Sam rolled out of the ring and hugged a fan of his, who was a little girl. He then took out a sharpie and signed her shirt which had Sam on the front. The girl then began to fangirl and she hugged Sam again. Sam smiled and then went to the back.

"Sam has a great connection with the fans!" Chris exclaimed.

The screen then showed two cards, showing Skylar Starr and Huntress on one of them and Wonder Woman and Mystique on the other one.

"This knockout tag-team match was set up when Skylar defeated Wonder Woman on Monday Night Hellfire with the help of Huntress coming to the aid of Skylar when she distracted Wonder Woman for Skylar to pick to pick up the win with a Skysault!" Kelsey exclaimed.

(Sick of it by Skillet)

"This knockouts tag team match is set for one-fall! Introducing first, from Prescott Arizona, Skylar Starr!" Taylor announced.

Skylar came out with her new short hair and her purple Paige attire and screamed in the air causing white pyro to come out of the stage. The crowd was cheering and chanting "Skylar, Skylar, Skylar!" Skylar then walked down to the ring and got on the apron and yelled in the air. The crowd cheered louder and then Skylar got into the ring and awaited her partner.

(Stars in the Sky Paige's theme)

"And her partner, coming from parts unknown (cause she really isn't known right? If I'm wrong, leave a review to correct me!) Huntress!" Taylor announced.

Huntress came out in her purple outfit and her purple cape. She high-fived the fans and then took off her cape. Huntress climbed into the ring and shook hands with Skylar. They both then awaited their opponents.

(Angel on my shoulder Velvet Sky's theme)

"And their opponents, first from Theniscarya, Wonder Woman!" Taylor announced.

Wonder Woman walked down to the ring as the crowd booed her. She was wearing the Regime attire from Injustice Gods Among Us and when she walked down to the ring, she took off her helmet and placed it on the steel steps. She stepped inside and awaited her partner.

(aksana's theme)

"And her partner, from the Brotherhood of Mutants, Mystique!" Taylor announced.

Mystique began to strut down to the ring as the crowd began to boo at her. She got into the ring and went into her corner as the bell rang, signaling them to start the match. Wonder Woman and Skylar started the match. Skylar started the match with a couple of kicks to the legs of Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman then knocked her down with a surprise clothesline! Wonder Woman then picked Skylar up and hit a scoop slam!

"Wonder Woman showing her superior strength against Skylar!" Chris said.

Skylar then got up and bounced off the ropes. When she came back, she slid under WW and grabbed her foot, tripping her up. Skylar then began to give WW elbow drops to the back, causing WW to cringe in pain. Skylar the picked WW up back on her feet and climbed the turnbuckle. When Wonder Woman recovered, Skylar leaped and hit a spinning back-elbow!

"Skylar showing her agility in the win with a spinning back-elbow to WW!" Kelsey exclaimed.

Cover, 1.. kick out!

"Not even close to a 3 count!" Chris yelled.

Skylar picked WW up and dragged her over to her corner, tagging in Huntress. As Skylar held WW up, Huntress climbed the turnbuckle and hit a missile drop kick! Huntress was now getting her revenge, first by slamming WW's head on a couple of turnbuckles and then hit a huricarana! She then picked up WW, but Wonder Woman countered by kicking Huntress in the gut! She then dragged Huntress towards Mystique. WW tagged in Mystique and Mystique jumped into the ring. She began by giving Huntress a couple of knee drops to her head. Mystique then picked Huntress and gave her a neckbreaker.

Cover, 1.. kick out.

Mystique got pissed and then went back to tenderizing Huntress's gut with kicks. Mystique then picked up Huntress and began to bash her head against the mat. Huntress tried dragging herself towards Skylar, but Mystique stomped on Huntress's back causing her to cringe in pain. Mystique then picked her up, but when she did, Huntress countered with a jaw breaker. She then jumped and tagged in Skylar as Mystique jumped and tagged in WW. Skylar rushed at full speed towards WW and hit a jumping neckbreaker! Skylar then used the ropes as leverage and jumped off of them, She landed on WW with a crossbody and then she went for the cover.

cover, 1..2.. kick out!

Skylar groaned in frustration as Mystique tried to get involved with the outcome of this match. Huntress then ran over to the other side of the ring where Mystique was and pulled down her feet, causing Mystique's head to bounce off the ring apron! Wonder Woman then tried to pick up a win by rolling up Skylar!

1..2..3!

"The winners of this match, Wonder Woman and Mystique!" Taylor announced as the crowd booed the two ladies.

Skylar got up with a surprised look on her face. Mystique and Wonder Woman left towards the back as they waved goodbye to the two ladies still in the ring. Huntress looked down at Skylar and put her hand Skylar's shoulder. Skylar looked up at Huntress with a look of embarrassment on her face. Huntress put her reassuring face on.

"We will get them next time okay?" she asked Skylar off audio.

Skylar then nodded.

The screen then showed to cards, one showing Deadpool and two blank spaces and the other showing Michael Banks, Shawn Hoffman and Jake Reiter.

"This is the match before the main event! Deadpool and two partners of his choosing will face the three members of Aces and Eights 2.0!" Kelsey exclaimed.

(Deadpool's theme from Marvel versus Capcom 3)

"This match is a 6-man tag team contest, set for one-fall! Introducing first, from whoever the hell knows where, weighing in at 210 lbs. Deadpool!" Taylor announced.

Deadpool came to the ring with his costume and he began to fire his blasters recklessly in the air to a huge pop from the crowd.

"This 6-man tag match will happen right after the break!" Chris announced.

(commercial)

(Bark at Moon by Ozzy Osborne)

"And his partners, making their debut, from London England, at a combined weight of 438 lbs. Wolf and Dean Emblem!" Taylor announced.

The crowd was giving the debuting team a mixed reaction because they really don't know what to think of the two guys making their debut.

"Well this team is new! Wolf and Dean Emblem are making their debut tonight against The Aces and Eights 2.0!" Kelsey exclaimed.

"You seem to be exclaiming a lot Kelsey" Chris said.

"Well it's because I'm excited" Kelsey said with annoyed look on her face.

(Aces and Eights theme)

"And their opponents, representing Aces and Eights 2.0, Michael Banks, Jake Reiter, and Shawn Hoffman!" Taylor announced as the crowd booed the team.

They got in their corner and then the bell rang with Dean Emblem starting off against Jake Reiter. Jake walked up to Dean and began to talk smack to Dean's face. Dean, having enough, socked Jake straight in the mouth! Everyone in the arena had a surprised look on their face as Jake held the side of his face with a shocked expression on his face. He then went for a clothesline, but Dean ducked and hit his own clothesline on Jake! He then picked Jake up and dragged him over to his corner and tagged in Wolf. When Wolf got into the ring, he began to repeatedly punch Jake in the face. He then threw Jake towards the ropes and then hit a shoulder block on Jake! He then tagged Dean back in and the two of them hit a shoulder block on Jake.

"Jake is really getting pummeled by the rookies!" Chris yelled.

Jake got up and jumped at his partners and tagged in Shawn. Shawn then hit a springboard elbow onto Dean and then picked him up again. He hit a kick to the gut of Dean and then hit a jumping neckbreaker. He goes for a cover.

1.. kick out!

"Shawn is a fresh partner and he is showing his dominance over the debuting Dean!" Kelsey exclaimed.

Shawn then went for his signature Superkick, but as he went for it, Dean dodged. When Shawn turned around, he got hit by a Dean's own Superkick! Dean and Shawn were both on the ground as they both needed a tag. Dean jumped, and tagged in Deadpool! Shawn tagged Michael in and he went after Deadpool. Deadpool hit a jumping clothesline onto Michael and then he hit another one when Banks got back up! Deadpool grabbed Banks head and then hit the Deadshot (Jumping Complete Shot)!

Cover, 1..2.. Shawn and Jake break it up!

Dean and Wolf get into the ring and Dean goes right after Jake as Wolf goes after Shawn. Dean grabbed Jake and hit the Prodigy Theory (Chaos Theory)! Wolf then almost ripped Shawn in half with The Last Prey (Spear)! Deadpool then got up and set Michael up for the Dead Ryder (Rough Ryder) and he hit the move!

Cover, 1..2..3!

"The winners of this match, the team of The Emblem Brothers and Deadpool!" Taylor announced as the crowd cheered.

The rest of the Aces and Eights 2.0 team came out from the crowd and began to attack Deadpool and The Emblem Brothers. Tyler grabbed Deadpool and with Michael Banks hit the Ace of Spades (Dudley Death Drop)! Josh Hutchison and Demetri Pinker both hit their own spears on The Emblem Brothers! The Aces and Eights 2.0 team stood over the three superstars as the show went to commercial.

(commercial)

We come back to Flood with Tanner standing in the ring awaiting Matthew Lindsey.

(Devil in I by Slipknot)

"This match is apart of the FFWF Championship Tournament and it is set for one fall! Already in the ring, representing Aces and Eights 2.0, from Prescott, Arizona, weighing in at 225 lbs. Tanner Graham! And on his way to the ring, also from Prescott, Arizona, weighing in at 215 lbs. Matthew Lindsey!" Taylor announced.

Matt ran down to the ring and slid in and then got onto the turnbuckle and golden pyro rained down as the crowd cheered for Matt. The bell rang and Matt and Tanner got into a collar-elbow tie-up.

"Welcome back to Friday Night Flood as we have our last match of the night! Matt versus Tanner to see who moves on in the FFWF Championship tournament. Matt is at a disadvantage with the rest of Aces and Eights 2.0 ringside for the match" Chris said.

Matt then put Tanner in a headlock and flipped him over his back. Matt kept the headlock applied on Tanner, but then Tanner countered and began to punch Matt in the head. Tanner then trapped Matt's head with his legs. Matt then kipped up out of Tanner's grasp and they both glared at each other. They then began to slug each other in the face as the crowd cheered when Matt punched Tanner and booed when Tanner punched Matt. Matt then knocked Tanner down with a clothesline and then climbed the turnbuckle. When Tanner got up, Matt jumped and span with his elbow out hitting Tanner with a spinning elbow! The Aces and Eights 2.0 then got involved and when Josh and Demetri distracted the ref, Tyler grabbed Matt and hit him with brass knuckles! After the ref got undistracted, he saw Tanner begin to cover Matt before this happened...

(Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace)

BRIAN ran out from the back and had a chair with him! The Aces and Eights 2.0 members ran at him, but they all were met with shots with the chair! When Tyler walked up to Brian, Brian punched Tyler and then threw him the chair. Tyler caught the chair and then was surprised when Brian hit his own version of the Van Daminator! Tanner almost ran out to help his team, but Brian yelled out "WATCH OUT!" Tanner got confused, but was then slammed down with a Zig-Zag!

Cover, 1..2..3!

"The winner of this match, Matthew Lindsey!" Taylor announced.

Brian slid into the ring and helped Matt get up and then raised his arm.

"What a great way to end this long night! We will see you on Monday Night! Thank you and goodnight" Kelsey said.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday Night Hellfire: Week 2

(Hero by Skillet)

Hero by Skillet blasts out as the crowd begin cheering. Pyro came out from the crowd as the camera then shifted over to the announce table and the announce team of Kelsey Burnham and Chris Crowell.

"Welcome everybody to Monday Night Hellfire! Welcome to the U.S Airways center in Phoenix, Arizona as Chris and I are ready for a night full of action, aren't we Chris?" Kelsey asked Chris.

"Indeed we are Kelsey! In our main event tonight, Brian Van Vorst will team up with Sam Dunehew and Matthew Lindsey to take on the team of Scorpion, Bowser, and Tanner from Aces and Eights 2.0!" Chris exclaimed.

(Light it up AJ Lee's theme song)

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the Knockout tag team champions, Sadie Vance and Cara Hendricks!" Taylor announced.

The crowd cheered for the two young girls as they made their way to the ring with tag team championships around their waist. Both of them grabbed a microphone and waited for the crowd to quiet down before they began to talk.

"WHAT'S UP PHOENIX?!" Both girls yelled at the same time.

The crowd cheered as the two girls nodded happily.

"The past week has been quite exciting for us...you know, winning the Knockouts tag team titles. We want to thank you guys for giving us the support and we will be proud champions to you all!" Cara exclaimed to the crowd as they cheered.

(Bella Twins theme)

Taylar and Nani came out from the back as the crowd began to boo them. They ran towards the ring, trying to jump Sadie and Cara, but the Knockout Tag Team Champions were ready. They both jumped on top of Taylar and Nani and the 4 girls began to brawl.

(Aces and Eights theme)

Aces and Eights 2.0 came out from the crowd as the crowd booed them. They climbed over the barricade and Bekah Norris got into the ring. She began to help Nani and Taylar against Sadie and Cara.

(Break by Three Days Grace)

KATIE SHAVER runs down to the ring and starts to attack Bekah, trying to help Sadie and Cara. Aces and Eights 2.0 tried to get involved in the ladies brawl, but then...

(Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace)

Brian, Sam, and Matt ran down to the ring and attacked Aces and Eights 2.0 and then Bowser and Scorpion come out! The biggest brawl of FFWF history was starting to take up the time of the show, so...

(You're gonna go far kid by the Offspring)

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! Look how about this, you all will be fighting tonight! In a 12 man and woman tag match! Brian, Sam, Matt, Katie, Sadie, and Cara will team up against Bowser, Scorpion, Tanner, Nani, Taylar, and Bekah!" ZombieKiler4Life announced.

The crowd began to cheer loudly at the amazing match that just scheduled for tonight's main event. The brawl in the ring stopped and the teams stood together glaring at each other.

"What an amazing match that will take part tonight on Hellfire! We'll be right back" Kelsey said as the show went to commercial.

(Commercial)

Static filled the place as the arena went completely black. There was then a light from a match in the titantron. The person holding up the match brought it closer to his face and it was revealed to the crowd that it was Sage.

"Phoenix...I'm here" Sage says as he blows out the match

(Broken Out in Love)

"This match is set for onefall! Introducing first, from parts unknown, weighing in at 178 lbs. Sage!" Taylor announced.

Sage walked down to the ring and took off his hat and Hawaiian shirt and awaited his opponent.

(Sami Zayns theme song)

"And his opponent, from Denver Colorado, weighing in at 167 lbs. Aiden King (My OC)!" Taylor announced.

Aiden King came out of the back with a smile on his face. He raised his hands and slammed them down on the ground, causing silver pyro to come out of the stage.

"Aiden King, is a new upstart that just got hired this past weekend! When he got hired, he was put in a match against Brian Van Vorst, where the both of them put on a wild show against each other! (This match is just something I created, don't worry about it)" Chris announced.

Aiden got into the ring and jumped on the turnbuckle as the crowd cheered. He jumped down and the match began to start. Sage walked straight up to Aiden and began to trash talk the young rookie.

"You don't belong here! No matter what happens in this match, your soul is mine!" Sage says off of audio.

Aiden got angry and then hit a spinning heel kick to the head of Sage! He goes for the cover, but Sage kicks out at a quick count of 1. Sage looks wide eyed at Aiden and Aiden gives him a quick smirk. This rookie wasn't going to back down. Sage then ran towards Aiden and Aiden jumped over him. When Sage turned around, Aiden caught him with a super kick! Sage got up quickly and started to get mad. When Aiden had his back turned, Sage ran at him and him in the head with his fist! Sage repeatedly punched Aiden in the face and when Aiden got up, hit him with a clothesline!

Cover. 1..2.. kick out!

"What a sneaky attack from Sage! Aiden was just trying to show that he is happy here!" Kelsey exclaimed.

Sage put Aiden in a headlock and began to wear down the high flying rookie. The crowd clapped and chanted Aiden's name to try and get him back into the match. Aiden got up on his own two feet and began to elbow Sage in the gut. Sage released him and then charged at him, but Aiden ducked. When Sage turned around, Aiden was springboarding off of the middle rope and hit him with a springboard stunner!

"What an amazing move by the rookie! Oh look a cover!" Chris exclaimed.

Cover, 1..2.. kick out!

Aiden then set up for the King's Crown (Red Arrow) and he climbed up the turnbuckle. He jumped and did a flip but landed on his feet when Sage rolled out of the way. Sage threw Aiden into the corner and ran at him. He then hit a corner splash! Aiden fell and Sage went for the cover.

1..2.. kick out!

"Aiden still has some fight left in him!" Kelsey exclaimed.

Sage went to the corner and hung upside down off of it. He then let go of the ropes and went into some type of crab walk position. The crowd was in fear as they saw Sage walk towards Aiden.

"I don't care who you are that is one creepy dude" Chris said in sheer terror.

Sage then picked up Aiden and put him in position for the Hearing Aid (Sister Abigail), but Aiden countered it by hitting Sage in the back of the head with his foot. He then attempted to Irish whip Sage into the corner, but Sage then reversed it and sent Aiden towards the corner. Aiden grabbed the ropes and used them to dodge Sage's running attack and when he landed back on the mat, he began doing many flips over to the other corner. Sage ran at him again, but this time Aiden was ready. He put up his foot and Sage's head collided with it. Aiden then went to the middle of the ring and kicked Sage in the gut. He then ran and bounced off the ropes. When he did, he ran towards Sage and hit a kick to the head of Sage!

Cover, 1..2.. kick out!

"This is quite a long match!" Kelsey exclaimed.

Aiden then got up on the turnbuckle and hit the King's Crown! Cover, 1..2..3!

"The winner of this match, Aiden King!" Taylor announced as the crowd cheered.

"What an amazing win for the rookie! He was very impressive in his first ever match in FFWF!" Chris exclaimed.

Aiden was shown having his hand raised as the screen went dark and went to a commercial.

(Commercial)

The show returns showing the two commentators sitting at the announce table.

"Welcome back to Monday Night Hellfire! Chris Crowell here with the really excited Kelsey!" Chris exclaimed.

(This is War by 30 seconds to mars)

"This match is the last match of the first round of the FFWF Championship Tournament and it's scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Japan, weighing in at 215 lbs. Kirito!" Taylor announced.

Kirito came out from the back and began to do some flashy moves with his sword as golden pyro rained down on him. The crowd was cheering loudly for the survivor of the game Sword Art Online as he ran down to the ring. He rolled in as his music ended as he awaited his opponent.

(Monster by Skillet)

"And his opponent, from Prescott Arizona, weighing in at 225 lbs. Tristen Hanna!" Taylor announced as the crowd cheered.

"Tristen on Friday Night Flood defeated Sage in a very hard fought match, where he ended it by making Sage tap out to the Hanna Lock (Kimura Lock). Now, he faces Kirito and this might be his toughest challenge yet!" Kelsey exclaimed.

Tristen got into the ring as the ref rang the bell. Tristen walked up and Kirito got in a defensive position. Tristen then held out his hand wanting Kirito know that he wanted a good match. Kirito took the hand and shook it as they began with the match. They began with a collar-elbow tie-up as Tristen got the upper hand and whipped Kirito towards the ropes. When Kirito came back, Tristen hit him with a shoulder block. Kirito rolled on his stomach as Tristen ran towards him, causing Tristen to go and bounce off the ropes. When he came back, Kirito jumped over Tristen and when Tristen turned around, he was met with an arm drag! Kirito was now wearing down Tristen.

"What a great combination from Kirito! Can Tristen get back into this match?" Chris asked.

Tristen got up and pushed Kirito towards the ropes. He was looking to hit a shoulder block, but Kirito held onto the ropes. When Tristen ran towards him, Kirito hit him with a boot to the face. He then jumped up onto the second rope and turned his body in midair as he went for a cross body on Tristen-Tristen counters it by catching Kirito! He then slams the SAO survivor down with White Noise!

Cover, 1..2.. kick out from Kirito!

"So close! Kirito barely had the strength to kick out of that White Noise from Tristen!' Kelsey exclaimed.

Tristen, becoming impatient, set Kirito up for the Hanna Lock by grabbing his arm. Kirito, being quick witted, reversed the submission hold and hit a step-up enzuigiri! Both men were down and the crowd was chanting both of their names to try and get them back into the match. Kirito crawled over to the ropes and used them to get up on his feet as Tristan was able to get up on his own. Tristan rushed towards Kirito, but Kirito was able to dodge out of the way when Tristan jumped at him, causing Tristan's head to bounce off the turnbuckle. When Tristan turned around after his head bounced off of the turnbuckle, Kirito grabbed his head and gave him a swinging neck breaker!

Cover, 1..2.. kick out!

"What an amazing show these two superstars are putting on for the FFWF universe right now!" Chris yelled in excitement.

Kirito then set Tristan up for the Survivor (Jumping DDT). When Tristan got up, Kirito ran and jumped, but Tristan threw him off. When Kirito rushed back at him, Tristan grabbed Kirito and hit a Winds of Change!

Cover, 1..2.. kick out!

Tristan, now getting frustrated, picks up Kirito and locks in the Hanna Lock! The ref is asking Kirito if he wants to tap, but he shakes his head no as he tries to crawl his way to the ropes. He then grabs the ropes as the ref begins to count to 5, telling Tristan to release the hold. Tristan finally releases the hold and he tries to drag him back to the middle of the ring. Kirito had other things in mind however, when he kicked Tristan off of him. Tristan then ran at Kirito when he got up, but Kirito hit him with a Survivor!

Cover, 1..2.. kick out!

"This match is back and forth! Who will come out the winner?" Kelsey asked Chris.

"I don't know Kelsey, all I know is that this is a fantastic match" Chris said.

Kirito then set Tristan up for the Star Burst Stream (RKO) by chanting it to himself. When he ran at Tristan, Tristan grabbed his arm and locked in the Hanna Lock once again! Kirito, with pain and agony in his face, decides to tap out!

(Monster by Skillet)

"The winner of this match, Tristan Hanna!" Taylor announced as the crowd chanted "This was awesome!"

"What an amazing match from both Tristan and Kirito! Kirito should not be ashamed of losing" Kelsey said.

Tristan looked at Kirito, who was holding his arm in pain, and went over to him. Tristan then held out his hand and Kirito took it, having Tristan help him up. Tristan raised Kirito's good arm as the crowd cheers for the two men.

"What a show of respect from Tristan! As Tristan moves on to the next stage of the tournament, we must go on in the show! We actually have an announcement from the owner of FFWF ZombieKiller4Life!" Chris exclaims as the show turns over to a camera, showing the owner of FFWF, being introduced by cheers from the crowd.

"Hey guys! I have a very important announcement to make. Since we have the FFWF tournament for the FFWF Championship, I want to make it more enjoyable. Which is why next week, specifically on the FFWF app, we are going to have a vote. From all of the people who have lost in the tournament, Kirito, Scorpion, Bowser, and Tanner Graham, you guys will be voting for which one of them will be back in the tournament, and one of the matches will become a triple threat match!" ZombieKiller4Life announced as the crowd cheered loudly for this announcement.

"What an amazing announcement from the owner! Alright Chris up next is the main event! Brian Van Vorst, Matthew Lindsey, Sam Dunehew, Katie Shaver, Sadie Vance, and Cara Hendricks will all team up to face the team of Tanner Graham, Bowser, Scorpion, Taylar Johnston, Nani Pinker, and Bekah Norris! Who do you think is going to win tonight Chris?" Kelsey asked.

"I don't know about that one Kelsey, all I know is that this is a very big tag team match and it can go either way!" Chris exclaimed.

(Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace)

"This is a 12 man/woman tag team match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Prescott, Arizona, weighing in at 232 lbs. Brian Van Vorst!" Taylor announced as the young boy ran down to the ring while giving high-five to cheering fans.

"Here comes Brian Van Vorst, another first round winner of the FFWF championship tournament, is very impressive in the ring as a competitor and he is very friendly to all people. Except people who are mean to his friends" Kelsey explained to the fans at home.

"Indeed he is Kelsey! Anyone who messes with his friends are bound to be hurt by Brian. Because he has a crazy side and it's not good when he goes to this side because for the person who harmed his friends are sure to get a beating of a lifetime!" Chris exclaims.

Brian gets in the ring and jumps on the turnbuckle and poses. He then steps down and awaits his partners.

(Alpha Dog by Fall Out Boy)

And his partners first, from Prescott Arizona, weighing in at 250 lbs. Sam Dunehew!" Taylor announced as the crowd cheered for the superstar known as Sam.

"Sam was able to pick up a victory over Bowser this past Friday and this is why he is in this match!" Kelsey exclaimed.

Sam entered the ring and high-fived Brian as they awaited the rest of their partners.

(Devil In I by Slipknot)

"Introducing next, also from Prescott, Arizona, weighing in at 213 lbs. Matthew Lindsey!" Taylor announced.

Matt ran down to the ring while the crowd cheered for him. He fist bumped Sam and Brian and then stood in wait.

(Break by Three Days Grace)

"And their partners first, from Prescott Arizona, Katie Shaver!" Taylor announced.

"Katie Shaver came out to help Cara and Sadie when they were getting attacked by Taylar, Nani, and Bekah in the beginning of the show tonight. She got inserted into the main event tonight along with her partners" Chris Crowell said.

(Light it up)

"And their partners, from Prescott Arizona, the Knockouts tag team champions, Sadie Vance and Cara Hendricks!" Taylor announces.

"The Knockout Tag Team Champions have arrived!" Kelsey exclaimed.

"This past Friday night on Flood, the team of Cara and Sadie were able to defeat the team of Nani Pinker and Taylar Johnston to capture the Knockout Tag Team Championships. Taylar and Nani are looking for revenge on Sadie and Cara tonight" Chris said as the Knockouts Tag Team climbed into the ring and stood by their partners.

(Aces of Eights theme song)

"And their opponents, first, representing Aces and Eights 2.0, Tanner Graham and Bekah Norris!" Taylor announced.

The crowd booed them loudly as Tanner and Bekah got inside the ring.

(Veil Of Fire)

"Their partners, first, from the Koopa Islands, weighing in at 306 lbs. Bowser!" Taylor announced.

Bowser came out from the red smoke, with the metal mask on his face. He walked down to the ring and climbed into the ring. He removed his mask and raised his arms. He quickly dropped them, causing pyro to blast out of the ring corners.

(Scorpions custom theme found on Youtube)

"From the Netherrealm, weighing in at 234 lbs. Scorpion!" Taylor announce.

Scorpion came out with a microphone to a sea of boos.

"I might be stuck with this match tonight, but I know that the FFWF universe will vote for me to come back in the FFWF championship tournament, because I was cheated out of my first match against Brian! I deserve to be moving on in the tournament not hi-" He was about to say.

"Scorpion, shut the hell up and get your decaying ass into this ring!" Brian yelled, getting huge cheers from the crowd.

Scorpion became really pissed and climbed into the ring.

(Bella Twins theme)

"And their partners, Nani and Taylar!" Taylor announced.

Nani and Taylar made their way down to the ring and now the colossal main event could begin. Sam would start out against Scorpion. The two men got into a tie-up, with Sam putting Scorpion in a head-lock. Scorpion pushed Sam towards the ropes, then tried running at him. Sam, however, bounced off the ropes and hit Scorpion with an explosive shoulder tackle!'

"What an explosive move by Sam! Took Scorpion straight to the ground" Kelsey said.

Sam then bounced off the ropes and jumped, going for a splash. Scorpion rolled out of the way, causing Sam to fall chest first on the mat! Scorpion goes for a cover.

1.. kick out!

Scorpion then picked up Sam and threw him in his corner. He then tagged in Bowser and held Sam in the corner. Bowser then hit Sam with a big right hand, knocking Sam down to the bottom of the turnbuckle. Bowser then capitalized by running back for a second then running straight at Sam, doing a Cannonball type of roll. Don't worry the spikes aren't lethal, but it still hurt Sam as he was groaning in pain. Bowser then picked Sam up and then ran back and bounced off the ropes. But on his way back towards Sam, Sam hit Bowser with a giant clothesline!

"What a destructive clothesline! That could be it!" Kelsey exclaimed as Bowser goes for the cover.

1.. kick out!

"Both men are powerhouses and Bowser is showing his strength by kicking out of that clothesline," Chris said.

"Well then again, Bowser is also one of the strongest superstars in FFWF Chris. No matter what other superstars do against him, they have to take the big guy off his legs and then beat him down," Kelsey said.

Sam put Bowser in a GIANT headlock, trying to wear out the giant Koopa. He then went to the corner and tagged in Brian Van Vorst. Sam held Bowser's head as Brian got on the top turnbuckle. Brian jumped off the turnbuckle and kicked Bowser in the face with a Savate Kick! When he got back to his feet, Brian then hit a leg drop, trying to keep the big man down.

Cover, 1.. Bowser kicks out, throwing Brian off of him!

"The big man just threw Brian off of him! That's the strength Bowser can show!" Kelsey exclaimed as Bowser and Brian got back to their feet.

Brian went to go punch Bowser, but Bowser caught his hand. Sam shook his head and said off audio "God dang it Brian!"

Bowser hit a GIANT right hand onto by Brian, knocking the high-flyer down. Bowser then picked Brian up and threw him towards the ropes. Bowser went for a clothesline, but Brian ducked it. Bowser was shocked that he missed and when he turned around, he got hit with a Pele Kick!

"A new part of Brian's offense, the Pele Kick!" Chris said, shocked that Brian just landed an amazing move.

Bowser was left stunned as Brian took this opportunity to jump on the turnbuckle. Brian then hit a corkscrew senton on Bowser! Or so he thought! Bowser caught Brian and hit him with a Fall Away Slam, Sending Brian right into the ropes! Brian held his back in pain as Bowser went for a cover.

1..2.. kick out!

"Brian Van Vorst got sent right into the ropes by that Fall Away Slam! Now Bowser is in control!" Chris exclaimed as Bowser tagged in Scorpion to go to work on Brian.

Scorpion ran right at Brian, punching him repeatedly. The referee had to pull Scorpion off of Brian to give Brian some space but then Scorpion ran past the ref and picked up Brian. Scorpion tossed Brian into the corner and began punching him over and over and over again! He then put Brian on top of the turnbuckle and went for a Superplex, but when he climbed up the turnbuckle, Brian began to head-butt him, knocking Scorpion off of the turnbuckle. Brian then got on the top of the turnbuckle and when Scorpion got back up to his feet, Brian hit a flying crossbody! Brian then began to crawl towards his corner, but Scorpion began dragging Brian back. Brian then turned around and kicked Scorpion off of him! He tagged in one of his best friends, Katie Shaver into the match, forcing Bekah Norris to enter the match! Both ladies began going back and forth, Katie getting the upper hand over Bekah! Katie then ran towards the ropes and hit a fantastic dropkick!

Cover, 1.. kick out by Bekah!

Katie picked Bekah up and tried going for another dropkick, but Bekah dodged it! When Katie got back up, Bekah hit a jumping neck breaker on the color guard girl!

"Hate to say it, but that was a great move by Bekah Norris!" Kelsey exclaimed.

Bekah put Katie into a headlock and then hit her with a punch in the face. Katie then started to get pissed off and threw Bekah off of her. She then whipped Bekah into her corner and tagged in Sadie Vance and helped Sadie hit a Hurricurana onto Bekah!

"Sadie showing off her high-flying abilities!" Chris exclaimed as Sadie then went to the ropes and bounced off of them, hitting a standing corkscrew moonsault!

Sadie then tagged in her tag team partner and both her and Cara hit double dropkicks on Bekah once she got up! After that, they both grabbed hands and hit a double elbow drop on Bekah!

"The team work by Sadie and Cara! Will that be it?" Kelsey asked as the Cara went for the cover.

1..2.. kick out!

"Not quite enough!" Chris exclaimed.

Taylar and Nani decided that they had enough of this so they tried to get involved. Cara then saw Nani run at her, but she was able to counter by kicking her in the gut. She then threw at Taylar and knocked them both down and out of the ring. Bekah then stood up and when Cara turned around, she got blasted by the Ace of Spades (RKO)! She then covered Cara, but Sadie jumped in and broke the cover! Taylar then ran at Sadie and tackled her. When Katie tried to help Sadie, Nani blasted her with a lariat to the back of the head. Cara, just standing up, then ran at the two but was stopped by Tanner, Bowser, and Scorpion standing in her way. Not liking this, Brian, Sam, and Matthew jumped into the fray, Brian attacking Scorpion, Sam attacking Bowser, and Matthew getting his hands on Tanner. The brawl then was took out of the ring as Bekah and Cara were the only two left standing in the ring. Bekah tried going for another Ace of Spades, but Cara countered it with a Superkick! Cara then grabbed Bkah's arm and locked in the C Lock (Yes lock). Bekah then began tapping out!

"The winners of this match, Brian Van Vorst, Sam Dunehew, Matthew Lindsey, Katie Shaver, Sadie Vance, and Cara Hendricks!" Taylor announced as the crowd cheered.

"What a great match! We will see you all on Friday!" Chris exclaimed as the show went dark.


End file.
